Cry
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: This is my second song fic. Cry, by Mandy Moore. Helga decides to take a walk to get away from home and who does she see crying on the dock? None other than her football headed love.


Cry-Mandy Moore  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, the song Cry, or Mandy Moore. I don't know who wrote the song, but it wasn't me.  
  
Hey, I finally posted the last chaper of Always b/c it's been like, three weeks or so. I've been extremely busy. The last time I've actually written anything was on Wednesday, January 1st. Wow, that's more than a week ago and Im going crazy. I got a really neat review from a fan. I have a fan!:D Yay! Actually, this person said that I should consider being a writer, well, I'm thinking about teaching Honors English 10, or becoming a Creative Writing teacher. I did consider Writing as a profession, but it's a little unsteady for money. Teaching is a good career, even though the income is lower than other jobs, it's a steady income. Anyway, enough of me babbling, here is my new song-fic since my last one was so sucessful. Enjoy!:D  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))0  
  
~I'll always remember~  
  
~It was late afternoon~  
  
Helga had gotten out of there, that place they called her home. To her it was more like a place where she slept, then left. They said home is where the heart is, and that was no home.  
  
She was walking along the pier at dusk when something caught her eye. It was her blond angel sitting at the edge of the dock; his head dropped forlornly gazing at the blue waters that reflected his feelings  
  
~It lasted forever~  
  
~And ended so soon~  
  
Helga just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, watching to see if his emotions would change, if he would lift his head and be the happy optimistic boy she knew all those years  
  
He was alone, nobody else that walked by took time to look, as Helga had, but did they care? Not nearly as much as she. Here was her reason for living, sitting on the dock, shifting his gaze from the sea to the sky and just watching, as if something spectacular would fall from it. She noticed something else that caught her eye. Something shimmered and fell. He was crying. Who wouldn't cry at this sight? This poisoned water, gray sky: but there must be more to it than she though.  
  
~You were all by yourself~  
  
~Staring up at a dark gray sky~  
  
~I was changed~  
  
Suddenly the fear that kept her from being nice to him diminished and a new feeling burst into her veins, sending a volt of electricity coarsing through her body. These feelings she had wanted to forget but couldn't came rushing through her, stronger than ever.  
  
~In places no one will find~  
  
~All your feeling so deep inside~  
  
She realized something in that minute of staring at him. If she was nice, and caring, their future could be together. She saw everything in his eyes, so much hope, determination--everything. He would be somebody, and she wanted to help him really be someone. It was too bad this could only be shown when he was crying.  
  
~Was there that I realized~  
  
~That forever was in your eyes~  
  
~The moment I saw you cry~  
  
The cold autumn air bit at her bare legs covered only by her dress and urged them to walk over to him and talk. Why couldn't she be cool when she talked, only being able to lash out, or be nervous? Why were things so hard? Because she loved him too much. But this was not cool. He was crying, and she still stood there, not knowing why he was crying; why wouldn't her legs move.  
  
~It was late in September~  
  
~And I'd seen you before~  
  
~You were always the cool one~  
  
~But I was never that sure~  
  
Still, he was by himself as was she and it seemed everyone cleared away but her. His tears flowed quicker as he brushed them away, seeming embarrassed from crying. It broke her heart so much she herself began to cry.  
  
~You were all by yourself~  
  
~Staring up at a dark gray sky~  
  
~I was changed.~  
  
Something, somewhere came out in her as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him on impulse. Surprised by his sudden comforter, he almost fell off the dock as she continued to hug him, and cry. Once he regained his composure, he looked to see who it was.  
  
'Helga!?' He yelled out in surprise. She looked at him a moment, then stepped back out of his reach. She was so mad at herself for being this weak, even that ten seconds of weakness could bring down years of building up a reputation.  
  
~In places no one will find~  
  
~All your feelings so deep inside~  
  
He stared into her eyes as she stared into his. He saw something no other sixth grader saw, not even Phoebe. What he saw was pain, but where was it coming form?  
  
'H-Helga, what's wrong?' He asked trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. Oh great, now she was in trouble. Was she just going to say, I'm crying because it makes me sad that you're sad? NO! That would ruin everything and scare him away, again.  
  
But one look into his eyes and she saw a house with children running around in the yard; with her sitting on the porch swing with Arnold's arm wrapped around her shoulder, if she changed. This was forever.  
  
'Y-you were.crying.' She said as plainly as possible. He straightened up and looked at her skeptically, inquiring her without words to tell him why, and she did.  
  
~Was then that I realized~  
  
~That forever was in your eyes~  
  
~The moment I saw you cry~  
  
Now it was him, who wanted to hold her, to make all her troubles go away, but the only way he could was to prove that he was okay. But who else wouldn't be crying after they told you they found your parents bodies, with flowers all around and the symbol of the green-eyedes in each of their hands? He ran out of the house faster than the wind could carry him. He looked at her and smiled a little, then hugged her.  
  
'Its okay Helga, I'm okay.' She sniffed, then for the first time in her life, hugged him back.  
  
~I wanted to hold you~  
  
~I wanted to make it go away~  
  
What was wrong? Why was he sad? These questions and more flowed through Helga's mind. She wanted to know why? She just wanted to know everything. It was probably the only thing she didn't know about him. She wanted him to be happy, so she stopped crying, and decided it was better if she knew.  
  
'W-what happened?' she inquired calmly. For some odd reason, something came over him and he wanted to tell her, he wanted her to know. He wanted her to ask him. So he told her, everything. From the journal and everything in it, till now. And she listened in his arms that he subconsciously still held her tight to him.  
  
~I wanted to know you~  
  
~I wanted to make your everything~  
  
When he was finished, she looked at him and smiled, which really shocked him, a nice shock. She was beautiful when she wasn't yelling at him.  
  
'It'll be okay football head.' She said in a soothing voice. He melted once the words hit his ears and he smiled back.  
  
'Thanks Helga, I don't know ho--' but his words were cut off by Helga's lips, pressed against his mouth like they had been just years earlier, this time kissing back. He was kissing her back and it covered up everything he was sad about as he kissed her, knowing it would last forever.  
  
~All right~  
  
Helga sat up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket as she listened to her husband's sultry voice tell their children of his parents' adventures. She had dozed off for a while and dreamt of that day, back when they were children. The day he got word of his parents, and she was there. She smiled as she listened to him tell of his parents' last day in Hillwood.  
  
~I'll always remember~  
  
~It was late afternoon~  
  
~In places no one will find~  
  
She started crying softly as she listened. Arnold looked up from his father's journal to look at Helga. Why was she crying?  
  
~In places no one will find~  
  
~Sll your feeling so deep inside~  
  
'What's wrong honey?' he asked and walked over from the big chair, shutting his father's journal and wrapping his arms around his wife. She let out a little sob as she buried her face in his strong chest.  
  
'Oh, just hearing the story brings back emotions.' She said into his shirt. He pulled her a little away from him and looked in her eyes. He saw the same thing he saw all those years ago, he saw forever with her.  
  
~Was then that I realized~  
  
~That forever was in your eyes~  
  
'Kids, c-can you go watch TV for a moment? Your mother and I need to talk.' He said while still looking at her. All he heard was the padding of feet leaving, and the door shutting behind them.  
  
'It's okay Helga, it's okay.' He said while patting her back, holding her tightly to him. She pulled away and kissed him, just like she had about 20 years earlier.  
  
'Why do you always have to look on the bright side?' she asked after she pulled away from him.  
  
'Somebody has to.' he said smiling. She cried happily, this time and melted back into him.  
  
~The moment I saw you cry~  
  
They had everything they could ask for. A beautiful house, beautiful children, each other, and forever. Every time one of them cried, it reminded them that they would always be together forever.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Okay, hopefully that one will do as well as my last one. Anyway, you should be seeing Love and Colorado.soon hopefully. It'll be rated a little higher though. Anyway, u know, r/r please. I hoped you liked my fic and please disregard any spelling errors. Its 1:08 am on my clock right now and I'm tired. Okay, buh bye!:D  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
